How are you, my bride?
by DaddyDenmark
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and I hope you don't hate it. It's basically the outlast DLC told from Eddie's point of view.
I stare at the white wall while visions of Annie run through my head. They all told me "Annie isn't real, stop pretending!". I never believed them. She was out there somewhere. I just had to make her because no woman could possible be her. I shudder as I slip into a dark memory.

The room is dark except for the night light. I shivered as I heard two sets of footsteps approach the door. "Not again… Please, not again…" I whispered to myself as the door opened and tears streamed down my face. The two men entered my room chuckling.

"Are ya asleep Eddie?" my uncle asked.

I stayed quiet as my father purred "I sure hope so." they started coming closer and I curled into a ball.

The door slamming open pulled me out of my nightmare. God, not the 'therapy' again. The doctors entered the room with guards as usual. I just sit there and stare at them. Act like a good boy. Do that and you can escape. I chuckle to myself, feeling my already demolished sanity crumble further.

"What's this sick fuck laughing about this time?" one of the guards asked while poking my head with his gun. My chuckle deepens and I lower my head.

"Probably just lost his last shred of humanity." a doctor replied.

The guard shrugs and forces me to stand up. I fail to resist as they handcuff me. The group herds me out of the door and I start to lightly hum. I see a doctor sneer as they walk me to the underground testing chamber. I cease my humming and kill my smirk. We pass through the wretched asylum quietly. It all looks quite normally… until you go down stairs. I flinch as my foot touches the step. They continue to lead me downwards. The wall go from drywall to concrete. A shiver runs through my spine as we reach the cleaning chamber. A doctor enters a card to open the door when we approach it. A guard unlocks then takes off my handcuffs before the doors slide open and they shove me in the room. As the doors close behind me I look around the familiar area. It's all white with its concrete walls. Pipes with shower heads cover the ceiling. I glance to my right and I see the mob that escorted me here staring at me.

The intercom buzzes on "Come on Gluskin, disrobe already.". I sigh and look away, taking off my thin cotton shirt. I look down at my muscular stomach as I pull down my pants. I look up as I pull of my boxers and step out of the small pile of clothing. The doors open in front of me. I take a few cautious steps towards the doors. The guards look at me. I take a deep breath in and out. I sprint past the guards and I see the shock on their faces. They instantly grab me and I scream out "I KNEW IT WAS COMING. YOUR FILTHY FUCKING MACHINES! YOU FUCKING MACHINES!" I struggle against their grasp. Apparently I was fighting hard enough that they are having trouble holding me back as we most forward "NO! NO, NOT AGAIN! NO! NO! YOU JACK-BOOTED FUCKS, I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN-" we are mostly across the room from my push forward. My fight continued "HELP! HELP ME! HELP ME, THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE ME! RAPE! RAPE!" I wasn't lying a bit. A single tear flew from my eye as I broke free. In my short moment of freedom, I ran to the protected control panel behind me, ignoring the closer open one.

I heard someone yell "HE'S LOSE! GRAB HIM! AH! GOD DAMMIT!".

I slammed my nude body onto the glass and pleaded "HELP ME!" a man behind the glass jumped up from surprise "DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! DON'T LET THEM! YOU!" the man seemed different from the others, I hope he could stand up for me and end my living nightmare. The guards pulled me back but I fought back and got to the window "I KNOW YOU CAN STOP THIS! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! YOU HAVE TO-" the guards pulled me to the floor. In the next few seconds they drag me to a chair and strap me to it. The doctors quickly start shoving tube down my throat and up my nose. I continue to struggle and make sounds of protest. My world started to become darker and quieter as I fade into unconsciousness.


End file.
